Hosting Dinner
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Okay it's taking me a lot longer than I thought to get this up so apologies for that! This is a sequel to Family Lunch and Family Dinner. Slightly AU SQ. I don't own Once or its characters. I hope you like it :) Summary: Emma and Regina's turn to host dinner for the family.


_AN: Okay it's taking me a lot longer than I thought to get this up so apologies for that! This is a sequel to Family Lunch and Family Dinner. Slightly AU SQ. I don't own Once or its characters. I hope you like it :)_

_Summary: Emma and Regina's turn to host dinner for the family._

Your mother's badgering has paid off. When you agreed you would host the next dinner you didn't realise she was going to ask you about every day. Finally a week ago on day 45 you snapped and agreed to throw the dinner tonight.

"_Regina. Dinner?" _

_You roll your eyes at the question, "Yes Mom, what about it?" _

"_You said you'd host" _

"_I know" things have been busy lately plus you and Emma have been trying to avoid this after the disaster of the last dinner. _

"_So when are you going to do it?" she asks insistently._

"_Soon Mom" _

"_You've been saying that for over a month" _

"_Things have been busy Mom" _

_She quirks her brow, "Regina" she says in a knowing tone._

"_Yes" _

"_I do live in this town, it's not that busy."_

"_It's busy enough" you defend knowing that she's seeing through this excuse._

"_Honey, you take and Emma take a two hour lunch break every day. I think you have time to hold a dinner for your family"_

_Your mother is a master of the guilt trip but nowadays it at least is not as vindictive as it was back in the Enchanted Forest. "Mom, I still have paperwork and meetings" _

"_Then we'll have the dinner on a weekend, you're not at work today are you?"_

_Damn, she has you there. "Well um" crap. Crap. Crap. Come on Regina. You rack your brain trying to come up with an excuse not to throw the dinner on a Saturday but you're coming up surprisingly empty. _

"_Excellent. So you can host it next Saturday?" _

"_Uh, well, um" _

"_You have no reason not to Regina unless you don't want to spend time with us all?" _

"_No, I love spending time with you all" you say before realising that you've fallen right into the trap. _

"_I know sweetie. So dinner next Saturday then" _

_You sigh. "Fine"_

_She gets up and rushes round to your side of the table and pulls you into a hug, "Great sweetie. I'll look forward to it" she says with a smile._

_You grin back knowing that even though it's going to be one hell of a dinner it will at least make your mom happy. _

"Gina? You up here babe?" a familiar voice floats up the stairs.

"Yes Emma. In our room" you call to her.

She walks in, "Do we have to do this today?"

You nod, "Yes dear, unless you would like to explain to my mother why we're cancelling at the last minute?"

"Oh god no, your mother has been quite insistent about this dinner. I did think you would have held out longer though"

"45 days Emma! 45! Has your mother ever pestered you for 45 days to do something?" you ask.

She thinks, "No, she only reminded about this dinner about 20 times"

"So, not every day?"

"No" she admits.

You lean over to her and kiss her, "Then I win" you smirk.

She laughs. "Of course you do babe"

"I'll remember you said that"

"Huh?"

"Never concede victory dear"

She laughs, "I'll remember that for next time. Oh by the way, Henry is bringing someone to this as well"

"Really?" you ask, "Who?"

She shrugs, "He didn't say"

"Are we going to go Momma Bears on them?" you ask smiling.

"Oh hell yes"

* * *

You place the lasagne in the oven. Emma moans that you have it a lot but it's the one recipe you've managed to perfect over the years. You can cook other stuff but you'd rather this meal went off without a hitch which means you need a meal you're confident with.

"Lasagne?" Emma asks wandering into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around your waist.

"Yes dear" you say leaning into her hug.

"Hmm. Need any help?"

"Can you set the table?"

"Sure thing babe" she says pressing a kiss to your cheek. You smile at how quickly the pair of you have fallen into a domestic routine. You sort out the salad whilst she sets down all the various glasses and plates you need.

She comes in, "Do we need wine tonight?"

You look at her and roll your eyes, "It's a family dinner Em. We need wine"

She nods in agreement.

The doorbell rings and you hear Henry yell "I'll get it"

"Must be his date" Emma says with a slightly evil smile.

You both sneak into the hallway trying not to giggle as you shush each other so you can eavesdrop on your son.

"Be quiet Miss Swan" you whisper.

"You too Miss Mills" she whispers poking you in the side.

You stifle a small yelp and giggle. "Don't poke me"

"Why? Ticklish?" she asks.

You raise a brow hoping to deter her because if she keeps poking then you won't be able to be quiet.

"Sh" you raise your finger to your lips.

"I'm glad you came" you hear Henry say.

"Me too. Where is everyone?"

"Oh you're early. My moms should be around somewhere though"

"Okay. How insane is tonight going to be?"

"Hard to tell" he says.

"Who is it?" you ask Emma since she can see better than you can.

"Looks like Ava" she whispers back.

You nod.

"Do you want to play video games or something in my room?" you hear Henry ask.

"Kid's got game"

"Emma!" you hiss.

"What?" she asks.

You roll your eyes at her. She responds by tickling you right where she shouldn't. "Em…Emma" you say in between laughs, "We're trying to be quiet Em"

"You're the one making noise" she teases.

You try not to laugh but she tickles you harder and you both end up crashing through the door and into the hallway laughing.

"Moms?!"

You both end up laughing harder at Henry and Ava's bewildered expressions. You gasp for breath trying to retain some sense of composure, only for your mother to walk in behind Henry to see you and Emma still collapsed on the floor trying not to laugh.

"Regina. Emma. Why are you on the floor?"

Emma starts laughing at her question which sets you off again.

"I have no idea Grandma C. They just fell through the door"

"I see" she says quirking her brow at the pair of you hysterically laughing in the hallway. She then spots Ava standing with a nervous and confused expression on her face, "Who are you?"

"Ava" she says holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Henry's date?" she asks. At this a deep red blush covers both Henry and Ava's cheeks. "Grandma" he hisses.

"What?" she asks.

Emma has recovered from her laughter and stands helping you up off the floor as well. "You alright?" she asks.

You nod. "We've certainly made a good start to this dinner"

She smiles. "I know right? Anyway, Momma bear time"

At this Henry groans, "No Ma please don't"

You stand and wrap an arm around Henry's shoulders kissing him on the top of the head. He tries to squirm away, "She has to Henry because you'll always be our ickle baby boy" you say grinning as Emma gives you the thumbs up and Henry tries to free himself of your hug.

"So Ava" Emma begins, "You gonna mess my son around?"

"Uh, um, no" she says flustered.

"You know I'm the Sheriff?"

She nods.

Emma paces in front of her, "You know who his grandparents are?"

She nods again, "Snow White, Prince Charming, the Queen of Hearts and Rumpelstiltskin"

"Correct, so you know what will happen if you hurt Henry?"

"I can guess" she says.

"Ma!" Henry yells, "We're 12! I don't think you need to go all-out crazy on her"

She turns, "Of course I do. Hey, Gina you got any baby pics?"

You nod, "Five albums" you says as Henry groans.

* * *

You leave Emma to embarrass Henry by showing Ava your large collection of photos from Henry's first few years and you and your mother make your way into the kitchen.

"What are we having dear?"

"Lasagne"

"What is that?"

"It's a pasta dish with cheese"

"It looks strange"

"It tastes better than it looks Mom"

"If you say so" she moves over and starts fussing with your top.

"Mom. What are you doing?"

"Sorting out your sweater dear, it's all over the place"

"That's Emma's fault" you say.

"Oh" she says with a knowing turn.

"Mom, not like that. We were trying to spy on Henry and she was tickling me"

"Is that why you were on the floor?"

You nod.

"You two are very strange"

You smile. She's right, you and Emma are an odd couple but it works well for the pair of you. The doorbell goes off again and you fix your hair realising your mother is right and you do look somewhat dishevelled before opening the door to Snow and Charming.

"Snow. Charming."

"Regina" they both say. Charming moves to awkwardly hug you. "Thanks for having us over"

"You can thank my mother"

He smiles. "What are we having?"

"Lasagne"

"Ah good. Where's Emma?"

"In the living room embarrassing Henry?"

"How so?" Snow asks.

"He invited Ava" you clarify.

"Ah" she says smiling. "I think I'll go join them" leaving you and Charming.

"Do you want to go join them or you can join me and Cora in the kitchen?"

"I'll join you in the kitchen. I need to run something by you"

You frown mildly puzzled as to what he might need help with. "Hello Cora" he says.

"Charming. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Can't complain. Where is your wife?"

"She is in the living room"

"Ah, I think I shall go join them. By the way Gina, now that I know humiliating children in front of their partners is something we do here, I have stories to tell Emma"

"Mom please don't" but she's already gone.

"Oh god"

"What could she tell her that would be so bad Regina? You were the evil queen" Charming jokes.

You glare at him but it lacks the venom it used to. You're fairly certain your mother has plenty of embarrassing stories from your childhood to tell Emma, you also know Emma will probably use those stories at a later date. You think that has she tried a few months ago to tease you about your childhood then you would probably have burned her house down. Now, you don't mind at all. It makes you feel happy that you have parents to tell embarrassing stories and a girlfriend to share them with.

"Regina?" Charming snaps you out of your thoughts.

"Sorry" you say with a small smile.

"It's alright, what were you thinking about?"

"Just family"

He smiles, "Yeah it's strange but good isn't it?"

You find yourself in agreement with your former enemy, "Yes, what did you want to run by me?"

"Right" he says running his hand through his hair, "Well I've been trying to run the town"

You nod, "I know"

"Yes well I really have no idea what I'm doing and if I'm honest I'd rather go back to working in the animal shelter and after talking about it with Snow, we were wondering if you wanted to be Mayor again?"

You consider it, it would be good to have something to do again but you find yourself uncertain. You don't think the town would particularly welcome you being in charge again plus you're not 100% sure you want to be the one in control of the town again but you muse, things are different now. You have Emma to keep you grounded and maybe if you find a way to make it better regulated so it's not just you being a mad dictator then it would be alright.

"Maybe part-time?" you ask.

"Like a deputy?" he asks.

"I guess. I'd just rather not have autonomous control again," you sigh.

"Are you worried that you're going to go all power-mad again?"

You nod begrudgingly. "What if we have a council?" he asks.

You raise a brow in confusion. "Well you be Mayor but we have a weekly council where you run important decisions by a council of people"

You nod, it's a good idea. "Okay" you say holding out your hand.

He shakes it. "Excellent, now business is over, let's go humiliate my grandson"

You nod and lead the way back to the living room to find Emma, Cora and Belle; she, Rumple and Neal arrived while you and David were in the kitchen, oohing and aahing over pictures of a toddler Henry. Your son is currently hiding his face in his hands while Ava laughs at both the photos and his embarrassment.

* * *

You pull Emma aside leaving everyone else to play a Mario Kart tournament at Henry's request to please put away the photo albums. "Your father offered me the job of Mayor" you tell her as you carry the albums back into your study.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Yes. But with a council so that it's not like it was under the curse" you add.

"Is it what you want?" she asks pulling you close.

"Yes" she senses your hesitance, "But?" she asks.

"I'm scared" you mumble into her shoulder.

"Of having all that power again?" you nod.

"Gina I don't think you have to worry"

"Yeah?" you ask.

"Yeah. Don't worry, if you start acting all cray-cray then I'll reign you back in"

"Promise?"

"Promise Gina" she says kissing you. "We're going to be a power couple babe"

"What?"

"I'm the Sheriff and you'll be the Mayor. We own this town!" she laughs.

"Technically I think my Dad still owns most of it" you say.

"Still we run it"

"That we do Emma" you lean in and kiss her again before the door opens.

"Are you girls done?" you turn to face your mother and father.

You try to hide your mortified blush whilst Emma just says, "Yes how's the Mario Kart tournament going?"

"I don't understand it" Cora says, "It seems very strange"

"It's a game Cora" Rumple says.

"Well they seemed to be very invested in it"

"Who? Henry?" you ask, knowing that he is very competitive when it comes to his video games.

"Yes and Bae" Rumple says. "We were sent to find you since we are out of the tournament already"

"Already?" Emma asks incredulous.

"It's a confusing game"

"I uphold that they must have been cheating"

"Who beat you?" you ask.

"Snow and Charming" Rumple mutters.

"Really Dad? The great Dark One beaten by the mushiest people in all existence?"

"Hey, those are my parents" Emma chastises.

"I know dear, but they are annoyingly saccharine at times"

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" you hear yelled from the living room.

"Guess the game is going well" Emma shrugs.

* * *

After convincing Henry that there was no need for a rematch and reminding him to be gracious in defeat you sit down for dinner with grumbling a begrudgingly congratulations to Neal. Ava joke punches him in the arm and tells him to grow up. You smile to yourself at their interaction and dish up the salad. Your met by matching looks of disdain from Neal, Henry and Emma at the sight of green food on their plates.

"They're vegetables. I'm sure they won't kill you to eat"

Neal pokes at it with his fork, "I don't think that's true"

You glare at him, "Just eat it"

"Yeah Dad after this we get to the good stuff"

"Henry" you chastise.

"Sorry Mom but I can't get excited about salad"

"You should have gone with soup dear" Cora chimes in.

"Well remembering what happened at our last dinner mother, I felt it would be better to go for a starter that didn't injure me"

Emma laughs at you before chewing overly loudly on a piece of lettuce as if to say, 'Look I'm eating the damn thing'.

"Well I think it's lovely Regina"

"Thank you Belle"

The lasagne has come out perfectly and you let Emma take it through to everyone else whilst you put the salad bowls in the sink.

"OW!" you yelp and withdraw your arm from the sink to see blood running down your sleeve in rivulets. Damn Emma. You've told her several times not to leave knives in the sink but you guess she forgot.

She runs in upon hearing you cry out. "Regina? Babe you okay? Holy crap. That is a lot of blood. Oh god" she suddenly pales.

"Emma" you say worriedly as you press a towel to your arm.

"I'm fine babe" she says as begins to hyperventilate a little.

"Em calm down. Just take a deep breath"

"So much blood" she gasps.

"Em I'm fine"

Your father walks in at this point having been sent in by everyone else to find out what's going on. "Regina, what happened?"

"I cut my arm on a knife in the sink and Emma is panicking"

"Sorry about the knife" she gasps out.

"It's fine"

"It isn't" you father says lifting the towel at which Emma gasps "Oh god". "Em, go out to the dining room"

"You sure babe?"

"I'm sure Emma."

"Okay" she says practically running from the room in fear.

"It's a good thing she didn't grow up in our land if that's her reaction to blood" your father remarks dryly.

You laugh and wince as he starts to wipe away the blood. "Sorry, I need to check our deep it is"

You nod, it does look quite bad. He raises his hand, "Dad. No magic"

He sighs, "Really Regina? I can fix this for you in a few seconds"

"No, just take me to the hospital and I'll get stitches"

"What about dinner?"

* * *

You convince Emma just to keep going with the dinner whilst your dad drives you to hospital even though he does make you bring some of the lasagne.

You get to the hospital and find out that it is a twenty minute wait. You smile and nod holding the fresh pad she gives you to your arm and sit down.

"What do you mean twenty minutes? Do you see that cut? Treat my daughter!" your father practically yells at the nurse on duty.

"Mr Gold. I understand you're worried but we treat by severity of injury and we have other patients"

"Dad, it's fine. Let's just sit down" you'd really rather avoid a scene.

"Fine, fine, fine" he says grumbling.

You eat your lasagne as best as you can with one arm. Rumple notices that you're struggling, "Would you like some help?" he offers.

You smile, "I'm alright Dad, I can eat by myself"

"You sure?"

You nod.

Whale comes out as you finish. "Regina Mills"

You stand up and gesture for your father to come with you.

"Don't screw this up Whale" he threatens as you wander into the room.

You pale considerable at the sight of the needle he pulls out. "Right, I'm just going to administer some anaesthetic before I put the stitches in"

"No" you say wriggling away.

"Regina?" your father asks with a bemused smile.

Whale comes forward with the needle and you jerk your arm away. "No"

"Regina, you need to let me give you the anaesthetic otherwise the stitches will hurt a lot more"

"No needles" you grit out.

"Oh" your father suddenly nods in understanding before beckoning for Whale to give you a minute.

"Gina" he says "What's the matter?"

"I don't like needles" you say hearing how whiny you sound.

He smiles. "You need to let him give you the anaesthetic honey"

"I know that" you snap before adding quietly, "it's going to hurt"

He smiles sympathetically before gesturing for you to scooch along the bed. You do making enough room for him to next to you. He puts one arm around you and holds your hand with the other. "I know it will hurt Gina but when it does just squeeze my hand okay? I'll be right here"

You smile; this might be horrible because you hate needles and you hate hospitals but it's kind of nice having your Dad be here for this and just have a moment the two of you. You nod and smile.

* * *

"Sorry about your hand Dad" you say apologetically as you drive him back to your house. Your grip it turns out is stronger than you think.

"You broke my hand" he says.

"I'm sorry" you give him a half smile.

"My own daughter breaking my hand"

"I'm really sorry and I didn't break your hand. He said the bone was just bruised"

"Still"

"Thank you for being there though Dad. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry I hurt your hand"

He smiles at you as you get out of the car, "I guess I can forgive you this once. It was good enough lasagne for me to let it slide. Do you think we missed dessert?"

"I think we earned ice-cream Dad"

You enter your house to a shout of "Cora don't press that button!"

"I'm trying to fix it"

"Just grab a mop and get rid of all this water"

Henry comes out to greet you as Snow and Charming are trying to sneak out. "Oh bye Regina, I'll see you at the Mayor's office Monday"

"Yes, thanks for dinner Regina"

They brush past you and practically flee the house. "Henry what's going on?"

"Grandma Cora and Belle tried to load the dishwasher but they did something and now the kitchen is flooded. Oh and Ava left after Ma accidentally spilled ice-cream over her"

"Oh god Henry I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it was really funny. How's your arm and what happened to Grandpa's hand?"

"Your mother broke it"

"It was an accident" you cut in.

"Still scared of needles Mom?" he laughs.

"Yes Henry, are you helping your Ma?"

"Nope. I figured after what she did earlier I would let her deal with this by herself"

"What happened to being a bigger person?"

"I considered it but then I remembered that I needed to get my revenge on Dad"

"Did you?"

"Oh I destroyed him"

"Okay, now go help your Ma please"

He groans, "If I must"

"He didn't destroy me" Neal chimes in exiting the kitchen. "I'm going to go home now, thank you for another interesting family dinner. Emma has told me I have to do the next one"

You laugh knowing that his cooking abilities are pretty much ordering pizza and microwaving. "Hey it wouldn't be that bad. I bet no-one would get injured at my dinner"

"Really?" you ask.

"Yeah or are you scared to take the bet?"

Rumple snickers behind you.

"You know what you're on. How much do we bet?" you ask. Both you and Neal turn to your father.

"What?" he asks.

"You can be the moderator of the bet" you say.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes" you both say.

He groans, "Fine, whoever loses has to serve dinner for the other for a week, how's that?"

"Deal" you say as Neal also says "Deal"

"So when's your dinner going to be?"

* * *

After the kitchen has been cleared and Neal, Rumple, Belle and Cora have left you send Henry off to bed and settle down next to Emma on the couch.

"How's your arm babe?" she asks.

"It's alright. 12 stitches" you say.

"Nice. Heard you broke your father's hand"

"I didn't. You destroyed my kitchen"

"It's fine, just mildly damper than it used to be"

You roll your eyes and switch on the DVR-ed Grey's Anatomy. "I heard you challenged Neal"

"He thinks he can throw a better dinner than us Em"

"In all fairness babe you and your father were injured, I covered Ava in ice-cream and the kitchen was flooded."

"But the food was good"

"That it was. You know we could always go down the sabotage route"

"Sabotage? Tell me more"


End file.
